Warcraft: Orcs
Warcraft: Orcs & Humans (còn được gọi là Warcraft I hoặc Warcraft, thỉnh thoảng được viết tắt thành O&H) là một trò chơi chiến lược thời gian thực (real-time strategy - RTS) và là trò chơi điện tử đầu tiên của dòng game Warcraft do hãng Blizzard Entertainment phát triển. Phiên bản MS-DOS được phát hành vào 23/11/1994 và nhanh chóng trở thành một game ăn khách. Game kể về 2 chủng tộc, con người của Vương quốc Azeroth và quân orc xâm lược từ Orcish Horde. Game đã bán được 100,000 bản ngay trong năm đầu tiên, biến nó thành tựa game bán chạy nhất ủa Blizzard vào thời điểm nó được phát hành. Game này hiện tại đã ngừng xuất bản và bản dùng thử demo vốn từng được đăng trên website của Blizzard giờ đã không còn nữa, dù là bản demo này vẫn có thể được tải về từ những bên thứ ba. Mặc dù Warcraft: Orcs & Humans không phải là tựa game RTS đầu tiên cho phép nhiều người chơi, trò chơi này đã có sức ảnh hưởng lớn và đã đặt nền tảng quan trọng cho những tựa game RTS trong tương lai. Game đã có nhiều phát kiến mới trong thiết kế nhiệm vụ game và các yếu tố gameplay, những thứ sau này sẽ được những nhà phát triển game RTS khác tích hợp. Sức ảnh hưởng chính của Blizzard trong những tựa game RTS đó là khả năng quản lý hiệu quả những nhóm quân tương đối nhỏ và phát triển nên tính cách nhân vật cùng cốt truyện trong và giữa những game chung một thế giới. Doanh số là khá cao, người chơi hầu hết đều rất ấn tượng, và game đã dành dược ba giải thưởng và được đề cử cho ba giải khác. Phần sau của game là Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness trở thành đối thủ chính của dòng game Command & Conquer của hãng Westwood Studios, và sự cạnh tranh này đã gây ra sự bùng nổ game RTS khoảng giữa và cuối những năm 1990. Sau phần game này, cả một thế giới game, tiểu thuyết, truyện tranh đã được phát hành trong vũ trụ Warcraft. Tổng quan ]] W''arcraft: Orcs & Humans'' không chỉ trở thành một game cổ điển dành được nhiều giải thưởng mà còn đặt ra thêm nhiều tiêu chuẩn mới cho phần multiplayer của game. Được đặt trong Vương quốc Azeroth giả tưởng, người chơi được giao nhiệm vụ duy trì một nền kinh tế phát triển và xây dựng một lực lượng quân sự đùng để tiêu diệt kẻ thù. Tham gia làm một Con người hoặc một Orc trong tựa game này, người chơi sẽ tiếp cận với hai mạch truyện khác nhau với 12 nhiệm vụ mỗi bên, mỗi mạch truyện kể đến những câu chuyện khác nhau trong cuộc chiến tranh dành Azeroth. Từ đao kiếm tới phép thuật, tất cả những yếu tố của một thế giới giả tưởng cổ điển đều có mặt; những cánh rừng già, nhưng hầm ngục tối tăm cùng những đầm lầy âm u đang chờ đợi những đạo quân can đảm tập hợp chiến đấu để dành quyền thống trị. Phần multiplayer của game đem Warcraft tới một tầm cao mới. Một người chơi có thể thách thức những người khác tại 20 bản đồ tự tạo (custom map) để phân thắng bại. Việc thi đấu với nhau được thực hiện thông qua modem, serial link, và hệ thống mạng IPX, và làm việc đa nền tảng cả với IBM và Macintosh. Warcraft: Orcs & Humans đã dựng nên nền móng cho nhiều tính năng sẽ xuất hiện nhiều trong cả dòng game: đề cao kỹ năng điều khiển một đạo quân tương đối nhỏ, một vũ trụ sinh động được miêu tả chi tiết qua cả những cắt cảnh trong game và những cuốn hướng dẫn sử dụng đẹp mắt, những bản đồ hầm ngục, bản đồ nội chiến, sự hiện diện của những sinh vật creep, những phản hồi hài hước của các đơn vị quân khi được tác động nhiều lần. Không giống như Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, những đơn vị quân hay công trình của các đạo quân hầu hết đều có chung chức năng và chỉ số nhưng lại có hình thù khác nhau. Phần multiplayer và đấu với AI không thuộc phần chiến dịch được hỗ trợ bởi một hệ thống tạo map ngẫu nhiên. Lịch sử ...]] Trước khi First War bắt đầu, loài orc xuất thân từ thế giới Draenor đã bị tha hóa bởi Burning Legion để tạo ra đội quân Horde hùng mạnh. Họ đã tàn sát nhiều chủng tộc khác trên hành tinh của mình, nhưng sự khát máu của họ vẫn không được thỏa mãn. Thủ lĩnh của họ là Gul'dan đã hợp lực với Guardian Cuối cùng là Medivh, kẻ đã bị tha hóa bởi gã chúa quỷ Sargeras, để mở ra một cánh cổng dẫn tới một thế giới khác mang tên Azeroth. Từ lúc đó trở đi, chiến dịch của loài orc liên quan tới những vụ tấn công của quân Horde tới con người và những lực lượng khác trên thế giới này. Sau nhiều trận chiến trong một cuộc chiến tiêu hao, quân Horde cuối cùng cũng áp đảo vương quốc Azeroth của loài người, và sau đó tiếp tục truy đuổi những người sống sót băng qua đại dương tới phương bắc. Thành phố Stormwind đã bị phá hủy trong trận chiến cuối cùng trong chiến dịch. Chiến dịch con người là một phiên bản lịch sử khác, trong đó con người đã thành công trong việc bảo vệ vương quốc chống lại quân Horde và đuổi loài orc trở về pháo đài chính của họ tại Blackrock Spire. Sự phá hủy của pháo đài này báo hiệu cho cái kết của phần chiến dịch của con người. Sau đó game xem kết quả của First War là chiến thắng của loài orc (kết thúc trong chiến dịch của loài orc), nhưng lại có một số sự kiện lấy từ chiến dịch của con người. Kết quả là phần nhiều lịch sử bị thay đổi trong những tựa game sau này. Yêu cầu hệ thống Quá trình phát triển Tranh ảnh Screenshot Wallpaper Khác Giải thưởng Video Ghi chú & Thông tin phụ * Giống như cái tên "World of Warcraft" (Thế giới Warcraft) từng xuất hiện trong Warcraft: Orcs & Humans ("welcome to the world of Warcraft" - "Chào mừng đến thế giới Warcraft"), cái tên "Battle for Azeroth" cũng đã được sử dụng trong Warcraft II ("The battle for Azeroth continues over land, sea and air" - "Cuộc chiến dành Azeroth tiếp tục trên đất liền, đại dương, và bầu trời"). Tham khảo Liên kết ngoài